Memories and Hope Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow remembers the time when he found the crystal which is now Piper's necklace and how he and Piper lost their parents and Piper tells Aerrow about the pain Cyclonis caused her with the Binding and they hope for a future together. PiperxAerrow moment at the end.


Memories and Hope Starring Aerrow and Piper

Note: Please respect I am trying to make good fanfics about Storm Hawks and besides just because Nerd Corps aren't making more episodes doesn't mean we have to give up watching Storm Hawks.

Set 2 hours after Cyclonian Rising Part 2

Aerrow laid on his bed thinking of his battles against Cyclonia.

"I remember when the Cyclonians first started to cause trouble in my life." he sighed.

Flashback

it was 10 years ago when the battle to end all battles was coming and Aerrow's Mum was talking to Lightning Strike while Aerrow was sitting by himself when Piper came up.

"Hi Aerrow want to help me find some crystals?" asked Piper.

"With pleasure." smiled Aerrow. "Mum just going with Piper to find some crystals."

"Ok Aerrow but don't go to far." intructed Aerrow's Mum.

Aerrow and Piper nodded and left soon they were walking around the terra.

"I hope we find some good crystals." said Piper.

"I'm sure we will." admitted Aerrow then they saw some talons attacking the terra. "I hope Mum can have the Storm Hawks stop them."

"I hope so too." replied Piper and they hid when they saw the Storm Hawks battle the talons where Aerrow's Mum found them. "Sorry we got to far from the town but Talons started attacking."

"It's ok." replied Aerrow's Mum. "But you two must stay in the village until the Cyclonians are gone."

"Ok Mum." replied Aerrow then he saw a blue crystal and grabbed it before they left for home.

Three days later the Terra was attacked by 50 Cyclonians!

"Aerrow, Piper get out of here!" cried Aerrow and Piper's parents.

"But Mum!" cried Piper.

"We'll be ok." replied Piper's Mum then an explosion went off killing Aerrow's Mum and Piper's parents and injuring Aerrow and Piper!

"Aerrow I can't believe my parents are gone along with your Mum." cried Piper breaking into tears as they were taken to a Medical Camp.

"Whoever did this they will pay I promise you that." agreed Aerrow wiping a tear from his eyes.

After they got better they were sent to an orphanage.

"Pi I grabbed something for you a few weeks ago." said Aerrow showing Piper the blue crystal.

"Wow." said Piper taking the crystal. "Thanks Aerrow. I'll put it on it on a bit chain and put it around my neck as a memorey of our friendship."

"I don't want to be seperate from you." said Aerrow.

"Me neither." admitted Piper. "We face whatever the future has together."

Present

"Good thing we did." smiled Aerrow then Piper came in.

"Hi Aerrow daydreaming?" she asked.

"In a way I was thinking of the day we lost our relatives and the crystal you wear around your neck." replied Aerrow grabbing hold of Piper's hand. "Pi my life would be a wreck without you do you get what i'm saying?"

"Yeah I do Aerrow and for the way I have been acting lately I am so sorry." sighed Piper. "Remember the day we used the Binding and I pasted out?"

"I try not to think about it." replied Aerrow.

"Well Cyclonis got into my head and start messing things about saying the Binding was evil and it would turn...me...evil." sighed Piper and she landed on Aerrow by accident as she tripped on Aerrow's boots. "I'm sorry Aerrow for everything especially the Binding."

"Gawd Pi that is awful but you want my opinion?" asked Aerrow.

"Sure." replied Piper.

"Cyclonis was lying about you turning evil I know you better than she ever will." replied Aerrow hugging Piper. "You are the bravest cutest smartest person I know on the entire Atmos and don't forget it."

Piper blushed.

"Did you say something about me being the cutest?" she asked.

"Yeah I did." blushed Aerrow. "And I hope after the war you and me will still be together even after we die. Oops got a bit carried away."

"I don't mind." smiled Piper. "And for the record Aerrow you're the cutest guy I know."

then they kissed.

"I love you." they said.

"I hope we can kiss again soon." smiled Aerrow.

"Be careful what you wish for you just might get it Aerrow Descendent of Lightning Strike." flirted Piper. "And I hope we will defeat Cyclonis soon so you and me could get more time together without fighting."

"Me too." smiled Aerrow kissing Piper on the check. "Me too."

and they looked out Aerrow's window to see the stars.

The End


End file.
